


Too Many Times Before

by Kio29



Series: Adam and Blake drabbles [2]
Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Smut, man sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kio29/pseuds/Kio29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Adam have done this too many times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Times Before

They had done this so many times before.Meeting in closets,bathrooms,and dressing rooms to please their need for eachother.It wasn't easy with them constantly being in the spotlight,but as soon as they got alittle bit of time they were all over eachother,trying to dominate with their tongues and their hands.Sometimes Adam had to persuade Blake to surrender his cock to him,letting it slip between his too willing thighs.

Sometimes Blake had to persuade Adam to let him take his cock in his mouth,revelling in the feel of the hard flesh.They both wore dark bruises on their necks and thighs.They liked it though.If things were easy,it wouldn't be as fun,as exciting.Adam screams when he comes and Blake would of been surprised if he didn't.He doesn't shut up either.

Blake groans and growls when he comes like an animal.They both feel guilty some days when Miranda comes around and that's a reason for Blake to fuck Adam even harder,head hitting the mirror,moans being pulled out.They have done this too many times before and it wouldn't be fun if this was easy. Blake worries that people will find out,but Adam doesn't.When Blake gets too worked up,Adam will suck his cock,pretending it's to make him feel better,but it's really for his own selfish reasons.Christina knows,about them and everything they do.She keeps it a secret and helps them when people are close to finding out. One day.God,one day it all came to head. 

Miranda came to the studio and saw them.Saw Adam riding her husband in his dressing room.Maybe she already knew.Why else would she come?

She didn't yell or scream,just talked.She knew we loved eachother,but this was heartbreaking to find we had been fucking eachother for the past year.

They all talked about everything and where they went wrong.Adam,Blake,and Miranda agreed to be friends and they got a divorce.Adam had never wanted to do that,but it was okay.And now that Adam and Blake have been married for 6 months,they've done this too many times before.


End file.
